kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Hakubi
Hakubi (白尾) is Tokine's demon wolf, and has served the Yukimura family for centuries. Though younger and less experienced than Madarao, Hakubi spent more time in Tokimori Hazama's service. He loves to insult Yoshimori and Madarao. Hakubi affectionately calls Tokine 'honey'. Appearance Hakubi has s ky blue eyes and black fur with white on his muzzle, paws, and the end of his tail. Light blue clouds follow him. He wears a light green seal as a collar. Personality Hakubi is far more easygoing than Madarao, which is reflected in his more comfortable working relationship with Tokine. He is both fond of Tokine and eager to assist her, especially if it means making Madarao and Yoshimori look bad. Due to their close partnership, Hakubi is often able to identify when something is bothering Tokine, and will offer his advice, even when he knows she may resent him for it. He enjoys teasing Yoshimori, but recognizes his power and relies on him to help if Tokine is ever in real danger. Hakubi also has a weakness for attractive women, and becomes very distracted when one is present. History Nothing is known about Hakubi's past before he began serving Tokimori Hazama. Hakubi was both present and still alive when Hazama first met Madarao (who was still known as Ginro at the time) and Kouya.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 11 Hakubi originally died when he was consumed by a stream of dark power that Chushinmaru Karasumori accidentally released as a baby.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 315 Judging by Madarao's example, Hakubi's spirit was unable to pass on (possibly due to his loyalty to Hazama), and he continued in Hazama's service as an Ayakashi, wearing a sealing collar to prevent him from transforming into his true form. At some point, Hakubi swore to serve the Yukimura family on Hazama's request. Already an active pair by the time that Yoshimori officially became a Kekkaishi, both Hakubi and Tokine doubted how well Yoshimori and Madarao would be able to work together.Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden, pages 10-11 To make things easier on them, Tokine allowed a small Ayakashi to continue roaming around Karasumori, hoping it would become Yoshimori's first solo capture. Though Hakubi did not think this was a good idea, he supported Tokine's decision, curious about Yoshimori's capabilities. When this proved too difficult for Yoshimori, Hakubi suggested they take care of it themselves, but Tokine refused.Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden, pages 14-15 Both were stunned when Yoshimori managed to capture Hanauo, a much larger Ayakashi instead.Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden, page 18 After Hanauo was destroyed, Masamori arrived to take an exhausted Yoshimori home. Though he claimed to have just arrived, Hakubi told Tokine that he was able to smell Masamori much earlier, causing Tokine to wonder what kind of brother Masamori really was.Kekkaishi manga, Gaiden, page 22 Equipment Collar: Hakubi wears a collar composed of green beads and charms on a string of Nenshi. The collar acts a seal that limits Hakubi's power. Assumedly, if the collar were removed, Hakubi's true form and power would be restored, but this would also come with the danger of him becoming a wild Ayakashi as his true nature resurfaced. Powers & Abilities Sealed Sense of Smell: As a demon wolf, Hakubi has an extremely high sense of smell that he uses to find Ayakashi, but his sense of smell doesn't surpass Madarao's. Like Madarao, his sense of smell comes as a weakness against Ayakashi who smell bad.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 14 Regeneration: Like Madarao, if Hakubi takes too much damage or is somehow destroyed, he will automatically return to wherever his main body is stored, and awaken when fully regenerated.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 3 Relationships Tokine Yukimura As with most attractive young women that Hakubi encounters, he is very fond of Tokine. He enjoyed lightly teasing her when she was a child, but is notably more respectful now that Tokine has matured. They have an excellent working relationship, and Hakubi is generally well-behaved and eager to assist Tokine, though it never hurts that they make Yoshimori and Madarao look bad by comparison at the same time. Having known Tokine so long, Hakubi can usually guess what she's thinking, and isn't afraid to point out when he feels she's making a mistake (though he is still wary of Tokine when she's in a bad mood). Madarao Similiarly, like the 400-year-old feud between the Sumimura and the Yukimura families, Madarao and Hakubi have disliked each other largely from the moment they met. Still, their many similarities make them obvious rivals, and while neither seems to hold any real interest in the feud between the Kekkaishi families, they still encourage their human partners to succeed, if only so they can earn bragging rights temporarily. Despite their strong dislike for each other, Hakubi and Madarao can work together when necessary. Hakubi has admitted that at the very least, he still values Madarao as a fellow servant of Tokimori Hazama, and cannot sit by and watch while Madarao is in agony.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 25, pages 7-11 Trivia *After once being hit (accidentally) by Yoshimori, Hakubi over dramatically pretended to be dying, and confessed his love for Tokine as his last words. Tokine then angrily confronted Yoshimori and demanded to know what he was doing to "her" Hakubi.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 13 *Tokine once said that she'd like to have a big brother like Masamori. Hakubi replied that he'd rather have a sister (Tokine, obviously).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 15 *Hakubi (along with Yoshimori) became angrily jealous of Tatsumi Mino when he was flirting with Tokine.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 9 *Hakubi, like Madarao, gets his name from a physical trait he has. Hakubi's name is a combination of "haku" which means pale or white and "bi" which means tail, referring to the white tip of his tail. *Even Hakubi is wary of Tokine's more ruthless side when dealing with Ayakashi: he refuses to interfere when Kouya attacks Madarao and Yoshimori, not only because it is personal grudge that doesn't concern him, but also because if his seal were broken, he suspects that Tokine would destroy him, rather than try to reseal him as Yoshimori does with Madarao. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 12 *The females that Hakubi has been attracted to include: Tokine (probably because of her looks), Atora Hanashima (Hakubi asks to go with Gen if he takes another bath with herKekkaishi anime, Episode 32), an unnamed female member of the Night TroopKekkaishi manga, Chapter 99, page 17, Suzunarashi (she has a "nice body"Kekkaishi anime, Episode 34), and Ito Orihara (because she is cute and shy).Kekkaishi manga, Chapters 232-233 References Navigation Category:Yukimura Family Category:Male Characters Category:Honshū Wolves